memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Paris
| Assign = CO, | Rank = captain | Insignia = 110px|Uniform insignia image. }} Caroline Cecile Paris was a Human female Starfleet officer in the 22nd century, a member of the Paris family. She served as executive officer on Bryce Shumar's for five years, before taking command of the . Biography Early life Caroline Paris grew up a Starfleet brat - her mother, Argonne Paris, was a United Earth Space Probe Agency veteran who served as one of the United Earth Starfleet's first flag officers in the 2130s, and her older brother, James Paris, gave his life during the Earth-Romulan War while serving as Captain of a starship. ( ) Starfleet career In the year 2161, Commander Paris was posted to the as first officer under the command of Captain Bryce Shumar. ( ) In 2162, the Essex was assigned to take Commissioner Soval to the planet Sauria to make official first contact with its inhabitants. She accompanied Captain Shumar to most of the talks between the Federation and Sauria's two major nations, the Global League and the M'Tezir monarchy, including the Vega colony in March 2163. They were visiting the Vega Museum of Antiquities, when the M'Tezir ruler Maltuvis approached them and offered full cooperation if the Federation helped him defeat the Global League. ( ) In April, 2165, the Essex made official first contact with the Deltans, and Paris led the Away team that visited the Deltan capital city on Delta IV. During their stay, the team fell victim of the Deltans exceptionally fowerful pheromones and empathic abilities during a sexual encounter. Armory officer Ahn Chung-hee became catatonic, while Paris suffered a form of depersonalization. After almost two months of medical treatment and intense counseling at Starbase 8, she was able to convince Captain Shumar to return her to active duty and not to transfer over the Essex to Starbase 12 just to keep her far from the Deltans. Her mental health was put to test right away, when they received a distress call from the Deltan government, saying that Orion slavers abducted several of their citizens. The Essex was able to intercept the Orions and free their captives, repairing the damaged relations between the Deltans and the Federation, opening up the possibility for future admission. The incident with Ahn and Paris deeply shocked the Deltan people, and eventually led to their oath of celibacy when dealing with humans and other Federation members. Additionally it led to Starfleet developing protocols and regulations regarding sexual contact between members and alien species in order to protect both parties. ( ) With the increasing threat of a war with the Klingon Empire in mid-2165, the Essex was reassigned to Starbase 12, close to the Klingon border in preparation for a possible invasion. Following the death of Ensign Ling, during a brief skirmish with the Klingon Raptor , Paris personally piloted the Essex during the Evacuation of Ardan IV. Furious with the Klingons and determined not to let anybody else die, Paris risked the whole ship, by diving into the atmosphere of Ardan IV to rescue an evacuation shuttle that has been hit by Klingon weapons fire and was falling back to the planet's surface. ( ) In January 2166, Commander Paris, while on leave from the Essex, was promoted Captain and given command of the , which was still under construction. Around this time, she also started up a romantic relationship with Captain Malcolm Reed of the . A few months later, Caroline was selected by Admiral Jonathan Archer to succeed Malcolm as Captain of the Pioneer after Malcolm's transfer to the Admiral's staff. ( ) Legacy In 2355, her descendant Admiral Owen Paris kept a picture of Caroline Paris on the wall of his office at Starfleet Headquarters, part of his collection of images honoring family members who also served in Starfleet. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances * * * * * category:humans category:humans (22nd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (22nd century) category:starfleet officers category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Essex (NCC-173) personnel category:starfleet captains category:uSS Pioneer (NCC-63) personnel